1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method for automatically building a database for the home zone service in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various services, such as data service, pre-paid service, and home zone service, are offered by mobile communication service providers to strengthen their competitiveness. The home zone service offers a different charging rate system to mobile subscribers according to the location where the call is made. When a client talks over a mobile telephone in a specified zone that can be designated by the subscriber (e.g., near home), the client will be charged at a lower rate equivalent to a local call, and a national significant number (NSN) is used for billing purposes. However, when the client talks outside of the home zone, the client will be charged at a higher rate corresponding to the mobile service rate. In this case, a mobile directory number (MDN) is used for billing purposes.
In order to apply a different charging rate according to the location where the client uses the mobile telephone, the mobile communication service providers should have previously recorded information (i.e., classified locations defining the home zone information and information on clients registered for the home zone service) that can be used to generate different charging rates.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a device and method for automatically building a database for identifying the home zone service for billing purposes in a mobile communication system.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the device having a memory and processing unit is provided for building a home zone database in a mobile communication, wherein the memory includes an address location database for storing latitude and longitude data corresponding to the respective addresses of the client, and a zone database for storing zone data defining the home zone coverage area by the respective base station, and wherein the processor includes a client registration processor for creating a client database in the memory upon receipt of the client information, and a database processor for searching the address location database for the latitude and longitude information corresponding to the client""s address when the registration of a new client is requested by the client registration processor, for searching the zone database for the home zone coverage area corresponding to the latitude and longitude information of the client, and for creating a home zone database defining the home zone for the client.